


Make-Shift Gate

by norestforthewckd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy as fuck, kida's pov, more rainy days, pt II to the one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norestforthewckd/pseuds/norestforthewckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida's found himself and his love <br/>-<br/>pt II to cut the rope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Shift Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run

_Mikado?_

_Are you there?_

_Mikado, answer me!_

_I need to talk to you!_

_Mikado please!_

 

He didn't answer. And Kida didn't text him again. 

 

He needed to know about him. He needed to know what he was doing after the email. He needed to know about Mikado, and the fact that his best friend loves him. 

He just needed to know if he's okay.

 

_Mikado, please talk to me. I don't blame you for anything. It's not weird, just please talk to me._

 

_I don't want to lose you._

 

_Have I already lost you?_

 

He sent texts almost every hour after he read it. The email still made his heart clench. He had re-read it atleast 10 times. 

It's just- how did he know? 

 

_Mikado, please pick up your phone. I need to talk to you, soon._

_Are you even there? I really need to talk to you._

_I don't hate you, I swear! Please, just pick up your phone!_

 

He was almost frantic now, repeatedly dialing his friend's number only to be met with the same message tone.

Every time he hung up, only to try again in a few minutes. 

 

_The email was sweet Mikado...I loved it._ _No, wait, I love you._

_**-deleted-** _

_I love you too, okay? I won't ever leave you. The email was sudden, but my feelings for you were the same. It's okay Mikado, I promise!_

**_-deleted-_ **

Every way he worded it, every way he typed it, he couldn't quite say it right. The only way he could say it, and mean it, was face-to-face with Mikado. But how could he do that when Mikado hid from him? 

 

_I don't care, I'm coming to your apartment._

_It's raining but I don't care._

_I need to see you._

The rain made it harder to see, but he ran on. The wind stung his throat as he panted, but all he wanted was to see his best friend's face, to tell it to his face. 

 

_You paid so much attention to me. You cared about me. Thank you._

He could see the street Mikado lived on. He could also see the lightning threatening to strike. 

 

_I don't know how to say how I feel right now. And it's not in a bad way. It's in a good way. I think._

 

When he finally reached Mikado's apartment, he pulled out his phone.

 

_Mikado, I'm outside your apartment._

 

He knocked on the door a few times. When he got no andwer, he sent a text and continued to knock. 

 

_I'm knocking on your door, please let me in._

 

He knocked until his knuckles were red, and until he slumped against the door in repeat. 

He wasn't going to come out. Or he wasn't home. Either way, coming here should've felt like a waste of time. 

But it didn't. 

Kida pulled himself to his feet, and began walking back in the pouring rain. It was comical, really. A perfect movie moment. 

The creak of the door opening behind him was supposed to be a movie moment too. 

But it was reality. 

It was reality because he turned around and saw Mikado's face. Mikado's beautiful, lovely face. 

Even blanched in terror, he loved his face.

"Masaomi-" Mikado didn't get to finish for he was tackled to the ground, pulled into a huge hug. 

Kida's face was buried in his neck, and clutched him so tightly. It was like Mikado would float away if he didn't grab onto him. 

It took him a few tries, but he finally said it.

"I love you, you idiot." 

"It's okay." 

And it really was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this was supposed to stay just as a one-shot, but then i thought about it and I kinda wanted to write about Kida. So here it is!


End file.
